


【Drarry】我在收集龙和证据

by Anech



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anech/pseuds/Anech
Summary: Q：抓罪犯抓到卧底同事还被勾引了怎么办？A：直接上吧。





	【Drarry】我在收集龙和证据

**Author's Note:**

> BDSM/吊带袜/注射激素/产乳/淫纹/口交
> 
> 双卧底陌生人设

“这次的任务可能会很困难。你能演好这出戏吗？”

“没问题。”

——————

德拉科在黑暗中听到一阵尖锐刺耳的欢呼声，不用想他也知道那声音的来由——那个男人来到了店里。哈利波特是掌握了L市超过一半的地下产业的大人物，他的集团被最近落网的政客出卖，不仅涉毒，甚至还有几桩命案在身。苏格兰场本就盯上他许久，这次人证已在，德拉科马尔福这个专门派遣的警官，之所以会出现在这种不干净的夜店，就是为了等他。

——倒是希望他能坦白从宽呢。

这种想法等他被捆在“囚室”的椅子上的时候，就不复存在了。他听到背后的门打开，随着皮鞋的“嗒嗒”声，那个神秘的男人将容颜展现在他眼前。他一边惊讶着一边不禁赞叹，确实是个美人。

“Draco Malfoy？”那好看的黑眉挑起一边，嗤笑意味不加掩饰，他把那沓资料扔到一边，俯下身子凑近他的“囚犯”。冰凉手指抚过他的下巴，停在唇上，他眼中的寒意更添一分，光线不够亮的房间里，德拉科看不清他拿起了什么，不过下一秒，皮鞭烙下的疼痛就让他明明白白。

“呃……”

他的上衣被剥去，这第一鞭打得很重，几乎让他有皮开肉绽的错觉，不禁痛呼出声。施虐的人对此似乎觉得很满意，那只美丽的手沿着火辣辣的伤痕游走，还没等他反应过来，散鞭打在胸膛上的细碎痛感让他开始微微地抖动，那鞭子像它的主人一样聪明，循序落在乳头、腰侧和下体上，激起一阵阵涟漪，显然没有经受过调教的精壮身体敏感地随着皮鞭的移动一抽一抽。他抬起头，撞进那人明媚的笑容里。

“真经不起挑逗。”

他用鞭子抵着德拉科的下颌，迫使他正视那充满了诱惑力的眼睛，稍稍勾起的嘴角让德拉科心脏狂跳，他不知道是不是他的身体自动调成了任务所需模式，还是真的对这精致的脸起了冲动。他发现自己已经硬了，西裤勒得难受。反观波特却是一副从容淡定的样子——也穿着休闲款的西装，那身体曲线被衬得一览无余。似乎是察觉到德拉科打量的眼神，他手指移动到那些扣子上，开始脱下自己的衣服。

哈利脱掉外套的那一刻德拉科觉得他是妖精，而他脱掉裤子的时候德拉科觉得他是魔鬼。

黑色天鹅绒布料反射出柔和的光，蕾丝袜边和袜带服帖地附在白皙大腿上，他清楚感觉到自己的呼吸开始粗重起来，而仅需一眼，他就认出波特所穿的那是属于他的衬衫。解开了一半的衬衫被故意扣错了两粒，正好能让右边下摆遮住有点鼓起的性器，那可以称得上是妖孽的男人依然用他英俊的脸和恰到好处的肌肉挑战着德拉科极限。皮手套和垂下的鞭子让一个调教师的形象得到完整表达。他绕到椅背，蹲下来用手卡住小警员的脖子，用沙哑性感的嗓音缓缓吐出词句：

“我不喜欢项圈。但这双手就是我赋予你的枷锁。你身上凡是被这双手触碰的地方，都从这一刻开始属于我。你是我的俘虏，你明白吗？”

“……明白。”

他甚至感觉都无法说出一个完整的句子。

“让我用身体逮捕你吧，警官？”

 

“喂……你……！”

“叫主人。”

又是猝不及防的一鞭。打在小腹上的刑具让他抽搐了一下，而阴茎被含在温热的口腔里，双重刺激对比出快感的强烈。那柔软的舌舔上柱身，慢慢向上，最终停在最顶端的小洞周围打旋。德拉科无法确认他是不是擅长调教的主，但口活儿的技术并不能说是经验丰富。

“……就这样，把它含进去……”

换来了怒瞪。

“主人……”

男人现在跪在他面前替他口交，这个姿势让背部的线条能够被隐约窥见，他的衬衫对于哈利未免太过合身了一些，丰满的臀部被袜带勒出肉感，股缝间还有一根黑色的细带——他穿着女式丁字裤！德拉科偏过视线不去看那过于情色的画面，没想到哈利卷了卷舌头，一种坚硬的金属表面碾过前端，逼得他仰起头几乎当场交代在男人的嘴里。他冒险地挺动下身，让那根东西进到更深的地方。那颗钉子不断按摩着柱身，在哈利还没能来得及回神喘过气，用教具呵斥他停下，就感到一股股浓稠的液体呛进他的喉咙，他不住地咳着，那可恶的阴茎拔出来的时候，居然还射出几滴白浊溅在他眼角。

“你这个不听话的……啊！”

他惊恐地发现自己动弹不得，被捆绑的战俘不知何时挣脱了束缚，那小警官压在他身上，用他的魔杖对自己施了禁锢咒。灰蓝色的瞳孔里燃烧着火焰，他掐住哈利的下巴，看到张开的嘴里那小巧舌尖上一枚刚刚在他下身作祟的舌钉泛着银光。而那男人居然该死地笑了，他感觉自己的心跳频率在他离开他之前再也回不到正常。

他努力维持冷静，开始质问：

“'死亡圣器'的密码是什么？”

“……哼…还不错嘛……记起来自己要做什么了？”

“说！”

“你可以试试看，用'钻心剜骨'逼问我。来看看这根魔杖是听我的，还是听你的。”

金发青年罕见地沉默了一下，而后松开手，哈利清晰地在衣物撕裂的声音中听出危机到来的背景乐。

“……怎么试都可以吧？主人。”

“等……什么……你要干什么？！”

“干什么？当然是……干你啊。”

这下轮到哈利开始慌了，他本来只想逗逗这个小警官而已，结果没折磨够反倒要被上，他努力让自己看上去仍旧冷静，用上全部力气试图控制肌肉，可惜神经和理智一起出走了。但本能告诉他，就算要被操，气势不能输。

警察用常年握枪和魔杖的手色情地抚摸他的大腿，布料挂在身旁，紫红的阴茎随着抚摸的深入能够肉眼可见地一点点挺立起来。中指上粗糙的茧给敏感的内侧不断予以刺激，他想要被触碰的渴望得不到满足，只能小幅度地喘着气：

“要做就快点，你是小处男吗？”

“那可不行，主人需要一点小小的惩罚才肯回答我的问题吧。”

“你……”

德拉科拿过哈利带进来的酒杯，琥珀色的液体在玻璃杯里荡漾出层层光晕，那液体因重力作用悉数倾泻在他身上，甚至着重在私处淋上整整半杯。

“啊……！”

酒精给私处带来的刺痛感非常清楚，酒沾湿了他的丝袜，泛出粼粼水光。他恐惧地看着德拉科拿起那个针筒，好奇地打量了一下。

“这是什么？主人。”

“呜…不要…”

“催乳……激素？”

靠，不是不报，是时候未到。那支药剂是手下的人塞给他的，他一心惊讶于还有这种男人间用的淫荡的东西，随手放在了调教室里，本想着什么时候用来审讯的时候可以试一下，可是今日看这个金毛的表情，他大概得不幸去当那个吃螃蟹的人了。冰冷的针头将药水注射入静脉，哈利甚至都不敢挣扎，绿色眼睛默默地闭着，一副大难临头准备英勇就义的样子。然而他装死不到二十秒，后穴被撑开的痛就让他爆出一声英骂。

德拉科挤了点润滑，却因为是第一次给人做后面的扩张显得有点生疏，毫无章法地戳进干涩的甬道里，疼得哈利咬紧嘴唇怕发出羞耻的声音。同时进入了两根手指，他能感觉到它们全部插入时德拉科的戒指碰到穴口，被酒刺激的黏膜还火辣辣的，他的阴茎硬得快要爆炸，顶开蕾丝丁字裤，暴露他想被男人操进来的欲念。

德拉科把这一切都看在眼里，如荒野上的郊狼一般锐利的瞳孔明暗交杂，短暂的扩张之后，火热的阴茎插进了哈利未经人事的后穴。前一刻还扭动腰身煽风点火的女王被逼出泪水，心理准备不够充分的Dom软下来，被迫胯下承欢的样子让人心生怜悯，德拉科解开了他的束缚咒，结果就被一拳打在脸上。

“……怎么……难道主人觉得不爽吗？难道主人不想被我操吗？”

“混蛋……妈的……把你的东西拔出去……啊……”

死鸭子嘴硬。不如看看和你的下边比到底哪个硬。

一声声义正辞严的命令却没有起到任何作用，被激怒了的Sub反客为主，开始大幅度地操起这个被压制的Dom。正在欲潮中的哈利没有力气，反抗也像是欲拒还迎，身下的衬衫被两人结合处流出的液体濡湿，堪堪挂在腰部。

“穿着我的衣服被我操，爽吗？”

“啊……嗯……爽啊……再快点……”

这不要命的妖精居然还在勾引他。德拉科现在已经分不清是为了让罪犯坦白还是为了让他作为男人的占有欲和征服欲得到满足，他想要把这个人侵犯到哭，为自己撩拨一个刑警后悔。

“腿张开点。”

他一巴掌把男人的臀打出红印。

“呜……”

正当哈利以为被打屁股就是他心理承受力的极限时，胸部传来的异样感觉和突然飙出的乳汁让他最好的防线被击溃，直接败下阵来。

这就像……就像是被插出奶了一样……

乳白色的液体顺着上身流下，哈利整个人都在猛烈地颤抖，身体却不听使唤，每每被插到最深处时都会产出乳汁，他捂住眼睛不想看，却被小警官操到气息不稳，难受地呻吟起来。紧致的肠道包裹住进犯的阴茎，温热的内壁自动吸上来，卖力地讨好来客，被操得狠了还会激起后穴收缩，挤压性器。

“主人很棒呢。”

“闭嘴……啊！呜…啊啊啊…不要……！”

德拉科俯下身咬上两颗泛红胀大的乳头，稍一用力，奶水就急切地涌出来。哈利实在受不了自己像女人一样产出奶来，又被正干着自己的男人舔吮尽乳汁，破罐子破摔地哭喊着求饶。征服了这头暴烈的狮子的狼满意地居高临下地欣赏着这具充满诱惑力的身体，意外地发现这个黑道淫靡的纹在下半身的纹身。在小腹还要靠近下方的皮肤上出现浅浅的花纹，每一次被操入的时候都会慢慢加深，最终形成一个黑色的图腾。那个图案大致是三角形，显然是使用了特殊材料或是魔咒的纹身在身体的主人被性欲扰得体温升高之时就会浮现出来，繁复镂空的花形绽出艳色，他用戒指按压那块肌肤，不出意料地让男人在他身下乱踢乱蹬，挣扎着喘息。

“啊啊啊啊！别碰！不要碰！”

“混蛋…手拿开…让我……”

“什么？”

“让我射啊啊啊啊……混蛋……变态……”

“你居然还说我变态？”

德拉科拿起扔在一旁的散鞭在哈利的下体打了一下，同时也不放松用手掐住他的阴茎根部阻断高潮。

“呜……放开……”

“告诉我，密码。”

“呜……我不知道……”

梅林啊，他都能感觉到那根东西在他肚子里的形状，真的太深了，而马尔福居然还在动。

“西区……五十四街……电话……呜！…电话亭……有……”

射精的一刹那，他的视野里只剩下黑白灰的色块，哈利严重怀疑那时候他晕过去了，才会完全不记得接下来那个混蛋马尔福去了哪里，又对他做了什么，等他转醒的时候，看到自己的右肩上留着醒目的齿痕——仿佛是在时刻提醒他忘不掉这一晚激情。

 

——————

“什么？哈利波特？”警视厅的会议桌险些被他捶得散架，“搞了半天我被我的接头人给……”

“给什么？”

“咳，呃，没什么。”

“他是我们总部之前派过去卧底的，你这次没有被发现也多亏了他的掩护。哦对了，他今天来警局，要不要去见见？”

“哈，求之不得！”他笑。

刚迈进电梯的哈利感到一阵恶寒。


End file.
